Bloodied Tears
by Kana368
Summary: I wasn't originally from this world but I've come to love it. Yes it has problems, yes there is darkness. There is also light, and happiness, I've seen it. So as long as I live I'm going to make damn sure to protect this world, no matter how much it hurts me. Even if it beats me to my knees, I will still fight until my dying breath. Because I don't want that light to die.
1. Oc's

Last Name: Ushinatta First Name: Ai

* * *

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Birthday: November 14

Height: 164 cm (5ft 4in)

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Fair or Light Peach

Blood Type: B+

Body Size: Skinny

Status: Alive

Race: Human

Personality: She is cheerful most of the time but when the situation calls for it she can be very serious. She is extremely brave. She can easily adopt to a situation. She is naïve but is smart. She is kind hearted, is very caring, and is very care free. Last, she is a very reasonable person.

Background: Not too long after her birth, Ai's parents, and her sister, moved from Japan to America to have a better life, leaving some of her relatives behind. For three years of her life, her family mainly spoke and wrote in Japanese but after her mother was fired from her job things got harder in the family and they often had to rely on family members. So both of her parents, herself, and her sister started to learn how to speak and write English with the help of a tutor.

In school, she was made fun of because she looked different than other kids, this caused her grades to slowly go down but if it wasn't for her sister, Kasumi, she would have started to skip school or even worse. Thanks to that Kasumi, she has done the same for others that are being bullied because of something about them. Soon after she started Fifth grade, her parents opened a cafe and years later she now runs the café.

* * *

Last Name: Ushinatta First Name: Kasumi/Amaya

* * *

Age: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Gender: Female

Height: 176 cm (5ft 8in)

Hair Color: Black/White

Eye Color: Brown/Red

Skin Color: Tan/Pale White

Blood Type: B-

Body Size: Average

Status: Alive

Race: Half-Cat Demon

Personality: Unlike most half demons she is kind but can be very brutal. She is very smart thanks to her demon genes. She is a very serious person but when she is around humans she will try to act like she is happy. She is a very lonely because she is a demon and knows that she would most likely never be like everyone else. She can be very boss and demanding at times. Last, she likes to train and hones her skills to the very peck of her success.

Background: Kasumi was born a long time ago, she herself is uncertain about what her actual age is. She had been watching Ai's parents since the time they were married because she had wished to be with them, but when she heard Ai's mother was with child, she became happy because she would finally have a family to be with. So she faked a letter that said that her family couldn't take care of her and that they were giving her to them. On the day Ai was two weeks old, she knocked on the door to their apartment and transformed herself into a baby and started to softly cry, since then they became family.

There she is living with Ai and that made her happy but she knows that someday that she has to erase existence from the world once again, and that saddens her. For now at least, she will watch over Ai, protect her with every last inch of her being, she will help her through the thick and thin, and be there for her until the day she dies.

* * *

Last Name: Unknown First Name Unknown

* * *

Age: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Gender: Female

Height: 95 cm (3ft 1in)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Skin Color: Pale White

Blood Type: Unknown

Body Size: Skinny

Status: Alive

Race: Demon

Personality: She is manipulated, cunning, intelligent, and sly.

Background: Her back ground is unknown but it is thought that she has some connection with Kasumi.


	2. Prologue

_There's war inside my_

 _Somethimes I wish was dead, I'm broke_

 _So I call this therapist_

 _And she said, "Girl you can't be fixed, just take this"_

 _-I'm gonna show you Bebe Rexha-_

* * *

Ai's Pov

* * *

Sighing to myself, I looked up at the clock, it was six, closing time. The only other person in the cafe was Kasumi, who was in the back room making sweets. "Hey Sumi-chan, closing time!" I yelled as I switched the sign from open to close and locked the door.

"Okay!" She yelled back as she came out of the back room with the money box in hand and I got all of the money from the cash register, and placed the money in the money box. Kasumi was the one who grabbed the money from the tip jar before we went into the back room and took the staircase to our apartment, though not before we turned off all of the lights in the cafe.

In my bedroom, I was getting dressed for bed and as I was putting on my light blue shorts when I heard shuffling sounds coming from my bedroom closet. I frowned, we didn't have pets because we didn't have enough room for one, nor could we ever have enough time to take care it, plus some people are allergic to animals. 'We don't have any pets, so what could it be?' I thought as approached my closet, an uneasy feeling brewed in my gut as I walked towards the door, it made me want to use my gun that I had purchased a few years earlier after our cafe was nearly robbed.

"Um, Ai are you okay?" Kasumi asked me, causing me to jump up three feet in the air and landed on my butt. I was been so focus as to what was in the closet, that I didn't realize that Kasumi had come into my bedroom and saw that I was acting very strange.

It was so embarrassing that I was acting that way in front of her, my cheeks burned with embarrassment. "S-sorry for worrying you. I just some strange noises coming from my closet," I paused when I notice that the noises had stopped, "I guess it was just my imagination acting up again."

We have always been different, but one thing we do have in common is that we both love Naruto, both part one and two. Kasumi likes it because of the story (at least I think?) and I like it because of the epic battles with the super cool jutsus and the story too. Fairy Tail was a close second when it came to epic battles and a cool story line. Too bad that the Anime ended not too long ago, we both were a little sad when that happened.

"Come on, the food's getting cold," she stated.

Finally, I noticed the smell that was coming into my bedroom. It was curry, my favorite. Without a second thought I run to the dining room and start to the curry, I just barely notice Kasumi sat at the other side of the table and start eating her curry. After a few minutes of silence and two plates of curry for myself, I happily sighed and rubbed my belly, Kasumi always makes the best curry.

Then a question popped into my head, we had casually talked about all of the characters in Naruto but we never really talked about which one we pitied the most out of all of them, since we did talk about one's we liked, hated, and even the ones we cried over but we never really talked about the one we pitied the most. Which was weird for us because we loved the show.

"So Sumi-chan," she looked up at me and waited, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she shrugged, and took a sip of her water.

"What Naruto character do you pity the most?"

She was quiet for a minute, then she leaned back and started to hum. A smirk came onto her face and she looked at me. "Kakashi," was her answer and she got up to go to the fridge to get some ice cream sandwiches.

"Why him?" I asked as she sat down in her chair in her chair and handed me two sandwiches while she had gotten three for herself because she had eaten least curry than I had.

"Because, his father committed suicide when he was three, he saw his first friend crushed by a boulder, he killed the person that he was meant to protect, his sensei and his sensei's wife were killed, he was on Anbu, he failed in being a sensei himself, and he had to fight and kill his first friend. If that isn't a reason than I don't know what is," she chuckled to herself and sat at the table with several ice cream sandwiches in a hand.

"What about you?" She asked as she bit into her ice cream sandwich, all the while she watched me with her knowing eyes. Kasumi always had the same knowing look in her eyes, it didn't matter if you were five or ever fifty you could tell that she looked ancient just by the look in her eyes.

"I guess that would be Obito," I answered and she started to choke on the ice cream, I hit her back until she could breathe again.

"Him? Why?" Kasumi gave me a weird look.

Nervously, I chuckled and scratched the back of my head, it was defiantly a hard question to answer. He's like Naruto in some ways but in other ways he's different, like he would stop and help someone out, or that he is a little more reserved when it came to love and the person he was in love with and that he lost they first person that truly saw them. Unlike others who just ignored him because he didn't activate his sharingan. For Naruto it was the Sandaime, his mom, and dad, for Obito it was Rin.

He only wanted to see Rin again, that's why he did all he did. Deep down, he only did what he did because thought he was doing right thing, it wasn't like he was bad to begin with. Just like Madara, he only wanted to see his little brother again and was manipulated to think he was doing the right thing. Funny how the past mistakes always seem to haunts the future, no matter how hard we try to get rid of them, it just seems they always come back to bit us in the butt.

Kakashi always seemed to be stuck in past, there's even a whole filler arc about Kakashi just being stuck in the past. Yeah, he lost a lot of people close to him just because he was so distant and in the end it ended up biting him in the butt for it. He just seemed like he always blamed himself for not being able to stop their deaths and seems to regrets not being about to be the one to teach his own students. In the end, he only dug himself a bigger grave every time something bad happened to him, and to be honest it was hard to see him doing it to himself. Obito took the cake for the person I pitied the most out of all the characters.

"I guess because he lost the one person that he loved, and that he was manipulated into thinking that he could actually make a 'perfect world' were everyone gets what they want," I said as a slight smile came on to my lips.

"Tch, well I say he got what he deserved. He shouldn't have put all of his trust into someone that he knewcould be killed because they were ninjas and a ninja's life is uncertain, just like it is uncertain that someone that is in the military is going to make it back alive. At least he did do one good thing in the end," she grumbled to herself.

'Wow. Must be a touchy subject,' I though as sweat rolled down my forehead, she always seemed to have at least one subject that would make any conversation a little awkward to say the least. It was really hard to tell some times while other times, it was easy to spot. The rest of the time we spent in complete silence as we ate our ice cream then we went to bed.

As I laid in bed, I looked at my alarm clock it was nine-forty five and I was still wide awake, I frowned and turned on my side, then I closed my eye. Soon I found myself slipping into blissful sleep, we didn't have work tomorrow, still it helped to have a good night's sleep.

Suddenly, I felt a small hand touch my shoulder, my eyes snapped open; I had an urge to jump out of bed but I remained completely still. Once I heard breathing though, I feed into my urge and jumped out of bed. When I looked around no one was there. My whole body was shaking, the only things that I could hear was myself breathing and my heart pounding away in my chest. Someone definitely in my room, I could feel it, I just didn't know where they were at.

Ever since I was little, I could always sense when someone else was in the same room as I was. This often scared me a lot when I was little and after a while I started to get used to it, but it still it scares me even to this day. However, if I was really focused on one particular thing it seems that I didn't really notice people were around me.

A pair of arms wrapped around my neck and I froze. Black hair slipped off my shoulder and into view as a sadistic child's laugh reached my ears. "I'll make you suffer for take her from me," she whispered into my ear.

"W-what do you mean?" My voice cracked, reaching my hand for the gun on my nightstand. Whoever this was, was either going to kill me or kidnap me then kill since they wanted to make me suffer.

"Did you really think that you could keep her from me forever?" Her voice sounded, for lack of a better, evil.

Without a second thought, I pushed her off of me with all of my strength and grabbed my gun. When I turned around, my eyes widened I saw a little girl around the age of six or seven in a blood red dress, her skin was a sickly pale, she was only a few feet away from me. Her hair covered her right eye and her left eye, there are words that could ever describe the look she give me but if looks could kill, my body would be unrecognizable.

Unconsciously, I had aimed the gun at her head, my finger was on the trigger. In the daylight, she might have been mistaken as a normal kid, but now she looked just like a demon and whatever I did to set her off must have been really bad, because I know for a fact that she wasn't anyone I recognized. Something I did indirectly, must have affected her one way or another to get her to hate me this much.

"Do you honestly think that you could ever hurt me with that," she laughed and clenched her stomach as if I had made the funniest joke in the world before she abruptly stopped and glared at me causing me to flinch. "Know your place human," she spat as she took a step.

Fear took a hold of me, I let out a loud scream as I pull the trigger, we both feel back, she landed on her back and I landed on my butt. It took a couple of minutes to process what had just happened and when it did, it felt like I had just gotten punched in the stomach, hard.

"What have I done?" I asked and placed the gun on the ground then I pushed myself off the ground.

Slowly I walked up to her to see if she was still alive, I stopped when I was right next to her, my entire body shook. It was scary to even think that I just killed a little girl because I was scared of her. Quietly, I kneed next to her, her face with extremely pale, it seemed like she had been dead for hours not second. 'This is definitely not normal, what in the world is happening here?' I thought.

Reaching to move the hair that was in her face to see if the bullet hit her or it didn't when a hand suddenly came up and grabbed my neck, choking me. She stood up, laughing maniacally all the way her grasp on my neck tightened. Without even thinking about it, my hand grabbed her wrist and my nails dug into her skin. The girl was stronger than she looked, that was for sure and if that was enough to scare me she brought her face to mine, an insane grin was stitched onto her face.

"Did you think that toy could kill me?" She laughed even more, her laughter echoed off the wall in my room. Sweat poured down my face, it wasn't like I was scared because she was insane, it was the fact that my throat was being crushed and she was doing it with such ease.

"I'm going to make you suffer," she stated and everything went black.

* * *

No one's Pov

* * *

Kasumi suddenly awake form her sleep, she couldn't sense Ai's presence. Without a second thought she jumped out of her bed and rushed to Ai's room just in time to see Ai go limp in the demon's hands and the demon threw her aside like yesterday's garbage. Overwhelmed with anger, Kasumi transformed into her demon form and ran straight at the black haired demon, ramming her into a wall with her hand firmly around her throat.

"What the hell did you do?!" The girl laughed and slightly tilted her head to the right. Gritting her teeth together, she slammed the girl against the wall causing it to crack under the brute force. "Answer me!"

"What do you mean, Onee-sama?" She asked innocently, a cute look was stretched across her face but the look in her eyes said differently.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I want to know what you did to Ai! Now tell me!" Kasumi shouted. Suddenly, the black haired demon was no longer in her grasp, she heard the demon's chuckle around the room. Almost as if she was the room itself, though Kasumi knew better than that, she was only hiding.

Playing a game of hide and seek was often a demon's last defense if they couldn't defeat their enemy. Really, it didn't matter to Kasumi, it only showed her that this demon was not going to give her any answers easily way so she would have to beat them out of her.

"Don't worry about the human, Onee-sama, you'll remember who I am and until that day comes, I will remove all of the things that will get in your way," the demon stated and then her presence disappeared from the room entirely.

"Tch, like I would ever want to remember a monster like her," Kasumi paused and looked at Ai's body. Slowly she walked towards her and kneeled next to her; Kasumi's hard eyes softened as she looked at Ai's body. Lifting her index and middle finger towards Ai's neck she touched her neck, her fingers glowed a dim purple. Minutes passed, before Kasumi stopped and sighed. The body's original soul had been removed and was replaced by a different soul so the body wouldn't die.

"It seems that little monster did have at least some kindness in her, but where did Ai's soul go and who's this one's?" She asked before she lifted the body onto Ai's bed and carefully set her down after all this was still Ai's body. Even without her soul, she was still Ai no matter what happened to it.

Pulling up the chare from the desk, Kasumi sat next to Ai's body and waited. As she waited, she started to think about the past and about how many years she had lived, all of it went back to Otsutsuki Hagoromo, her first summoner, she remembered both of his sons, Ashura and Indra, the boys she raised. They were the closest thing to ever make her feel like a mother and since then she's been wanting to have a family of her own, that was the reason why she joined so many others, this was the first time that something like this ever happened to her.

She clenched her hand into fist when she thought about her reason, the look in her eyes said it all she was sad, very sad. Sighing, she looked at her Ai before changing back into her human form and continued to watch and wait, wait for this stranger to wait up.

* * *

Ai's Pov

* * *

Pain. Everything hurt, it felt as if I was being crushed. It was unbearable nothing could ever be compared to what I was feeling and that was including the time that I had broken one of my arms and legs. Finally, I gave into my pain and I cried. With how loud I was crying, I barely noticed that a mother like voice was soothing me to sleep. Her voice was soft, caring, even kind that unknowingly I fell asleep in her arms and even though I didn't know where I was or who this mysteries person was or people, it felt like I could trust them.

As I was falling asleep, I noticed that the people were speaking Japanese, which was odd because Kasumi and I both lived in a neighborhood that mainly spoke English. So it sounded odd that someone would speak Japanese and fluently too. Before I fell into darkness I heard someone say Rin but I didn't think anything of it, whoever was saying it probably was just trying to talk to someone else.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really want to know what you guys think about it and if you guys see any mistake that slipped through the cracks, tell me. Also one more thing, you guys go check out The Will of Fire - PART ONE by Alley McNally and Red Leaves by Arienh, there both great stories with wonderful author's and I think you guys should go and check them out! Bye-bye**


End file.
